Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Loud
by Nebula250
Summary: Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki, tries to stop the remainder of the Rider War from killing innocent people in Royal Woods, Michigan, with the help of Lincoln, some of his sisters, and Ronnie Anne, who themselves have taken the places of the dead Kamen Riders who have perished in the Rider War.
1. Prologue Part 1

Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Loud: A Kamen Rider Ryuki and Loud House Crossover: Prologue Part 1.

Shiro Kanzaki: a man with an obsession with saving his sister from death that would occur when she would turn twenty. Shinji Kido, better known as Kamen Rider Ryuki has gotten in his way, too many times. Shinji has but one goal: to stop the other Kamen Riders from killing each other and to protect the people from Mirror Monsters: monsters created by Shiro's cousin Yui. These monster feed on other humans to survive on their lifeforce. There are two types of monsters: The contract monsters and the regular monsters that feed on humans. The contract monsters are monsters that are contracted to the Kamen Riders. The regular monsters abduct people so that the monsters can feed. Long ago, Shinji Kido discovered an Advent Card deck and soon after being sucked into the mirror worlds, meeting Kamen Rider Knight: Ren Akiyama, and contracting Dragreder, a dragon-like monster, Shinji enters the Rider War to save people from the Mirror World and stop the fighting between the Kamen Riders as Kamen Rider Ryuki. Shiro has had enough of Shinji trying to thwart his plan to reunite with his sister, Yui. So this time, he contacts the four remaining riders: Ryuki, Knight, Ouja, the new rider, Femme, and Zolda, one at a time. First, he contacts Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki, at his house, through a mirror.

"What do you want, this time" Shinji asked?

"I am moving the Rider War away from here" Shiro said.

"What" Shinji exclaimed!?

"I am taking the Rider War and I am moving it away from Japan" Shiro said. "I am moving it to a different place".

"What different place would that be" Shinji asked?

"That place would be Royal Woods, Michigan" Shiro answered.

"Michigan" Shinji asked? "But that's in the United States of America".

"Exactly" Shiro said, "which is why I will be stowing away onto a plane in the mirror world".

"But there is no one in the mirror world who can fly a plane" Shinji countered.

"It's a private plane I am stowing away on" Shiro said. "I will be on Shuichi Kitaoka's plane".

Shinji gasped. Shuichi Kitaoka was the fourth Kamen Rider and a lawyer who prefers to do stuff for his own gain. How was Kitaoka able to get a private plane?

"Don't bother meeting me there" Shiro said. "I don't think you will get on Kitaoka's plane just by asking". "This is one chance you won't get to stop this war".

"We'll see about that" Shinji said angrilly.

"If you want to get to Royal Woods on time, be at the plane by 7:00 AM" Shiro said. "Otherwise, there is no way you can stop this war".

"I'll get to Kitaoka's plane and I will prevent the war from killing innocent people in Royal Woods" Shinji declared.

"Very well" Shiro said after a long moment.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Ouja: Takeshi Asakura and Kamen Rider Zolda: Shuichi Kitaoka were battling in an abandoned warehouse in the mirror world using their punches and kicks. They then drew one card each out of their advent decks.

"As of today, your existence alone has vexed me" Asakura said angrilly.

"Still going on about being vexed, eh" Kitaoka asked?

Kitaoka's card read "Shoot Vent". He grabbed his Magna Visor, a gun/pistol shaped weapon which is his default weapon, put the card in the slot, and pushed the slot into the weapon.

"SHOOT VENT"

At the same time, Asakura put his "Unite Vent" card in the slot and pushed the slot into his Veno Visor, a scepter-like weapon of his.

"UNITE VENT"


	2. Prologue Part 2

Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Loud: A Kamen Rider Ryuki and Loud House Crossover: Prologue Part 2

Kamen Rider Ouja's Venosnaker, a monster that is a mechanical king cobra, Metalgelas, a monster that looks like a humanoid rhino, and Evildiver, a manta ray-like monster, went behind Ouja and combined to form Genocider, a combination between Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver. At the same time, Kamen RIder Zolda recieved his Giga Cannon, which was a two-piece cannon attached to his back. Ouja remembered how he contracted the monsters, Metalgelas and Evildiver, after he killed Kamen Riders Raia and Gai. Ouja betrayed Gai after his first fight with Zolda and he also killed Raia when Raia was protecting Kamen Rider Ryuki. After the reminiscing, Ouja ran out of Zolda's way counter clockwise as Zolda began firing at Ouja with his Giga Cannon. Meanwhile, Genocider started flashing feintly and so did Ouja's advent deck. Kamen Rider Zolda continued firing at Kamen Rider Ouja as soon as Kamen Rider Ouja started running towards Zolda, dodging every blast and putting his suddenly flashing "Final Vent" card into his weapon.

"FINAL VENT"

Suddenly, as Zolda put his "Guard Vent" card into his weapon,...

"GUARD VENT"

...and Zolda got his GIga Armor on, Genocider started flashing brightly and getting a little bit static. Kamen Rider Ouja jumped in the air and while Genocider was getting more static by the time the hole in its torso opened up, Ouja did a corkscrew kick at Zolda, attempting to send him into the torso of Genocider. But by the time Zolda was kicked, Genocider flashed into a blinding light and then BAM! Genocider exploded before Zolda even got sucked into the torso. Genocider separated back into Venosnaker, Metalgelas and Evildiver. Zolda fell to the floor and Ouja watched Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver as he landed on his feet.

"What's going on" Ouja asked?

Suddenly, Metalgelas and Evildiver slowly vanished in front of Ouja. Ouja turned his head at the two swiftly as they disappeared completely. Zolda got up, looked at them disappear, and nodded in approval.

"What just happened" Ouja shouted?

"Looks like you have become more vexed" Zolda remarked.

"SHUT UP" Ouja shouted.

Suddenly, Ouja's advent deck started glowing. Ouja picked out a glowing card that read "Metalgelas" on it. and the card transformed into a blank contract card. Ouja gasped at this and picked out another glowing card that read "Evildiver" and the card turned into another blank contract card. Ouja growled and screamed in rage.

Suddenly, a voice boomed over Ouja and Zolda.

"Hear me out, Takeshi Asakura" Shiro Kanzaki's voice boomed. "I have rebuilt the advent decks of Kamen Rider Gai and Kamen Rider Raia". "I have also stripped you of possession of Metalgelas and Evildiver.

"WHAT" Ouja shouted in disbelief!?

"If you want them back, you will have to face the people I pick to be the next Kamen Riders Gai and Raia" Shiro said. "And just so you will know, I've decided to move the rider war to Royal Woods, Michigan and around it, and the people I pick will be there".

Ouja looked down to the floor while Zolda scoffed at Shiro.

"You won't be able to go there" Zolda said to Shiro. "Michigan is in the United States and I doubt you will be able to get there in the Mirror World".

"I have my ways of getting there" Shiro assured Zolda. "And I will pick new people to take the places of the already dead Kamen Riders".

By the time Shiro stopped speaking, Kamen Rider Ouja looked at Kamen Rider Zolda.

"I won't need three monsters to finish you off" Ouja said as he was about to draw a card from his advent deck. As Zolda was getting ready, however, Ouja noticed his hand slowly dissolving. His time was up in the Mirror world and he knew it.

"You just got lucky" Ouja said as he turned around and walked away from Zolda. Zolda just watched Ouja walk away.

Meanwhile at the airport at night time, a woman with brunette hair and a leather jacket on was waiting for the airport workers to tell her when the plane will be taking off. She had recently been told by Kanzaki that the rider war will be moved to Royal Woods, Michigan. Her name was Miho Kirishima, better known as Kamen Rider Femme. She accepted Shiro's offer to join the war in order to revive her sister and kill Takeshi Asakura for killing her sister in the first place.

Tommorow at 7:00 AM...

The riders have already been contacted and Shinji, Yui Kanzaki, and Ren have boarded Kitaoka's private plane, which was already moving on the ground, ready for takeoff. By the time the plane had already got off the ground,...

"What" Kitaoka exclaimed!? "Shiro Kanzaki is here on this plane"?

Shinji nodded.

"This means that the appointment that I set with Chandler's family is a bad idea" Kitaoka said wearily.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop this meaningless war from taking innocent lives" Shinji assured Kitaoka.

"All I want to do is win this war for the sake of my fiancee" Ren countered.

Shinji ignored this and spoke with Kitaoka.

"So what is this Chandler guy" Shinji asked Kitaoka?

"Chandler is the son of a sewage plant worker who recently won the lottery" Kitaoka said.

Shinji gasped. "Someone actually won the lottery"? "I never thought anyone could win the lottery".

"Well somehow he did" Kitaoka said.

"I still can't believe that Chandler kid is going to sue 9 out of 11 children" Yui said in disbelief.

"Well, in his defense, they did ruin his parents' wedding anniversary" Kitaoka said.

"What about the other 2 children" Shinji asked?

"Chandler said they didn't come to the anniversary" Kitaoka said.

"And why did Chandler choose you of all people" Ren asked?

"He knows I'm a super-lawyer who will do anything for gain" Kitaoka said, smiling. "He promised me half of the lottery money if I succeed in suing the children".

"I hope he fails" Shinji thought to himself. "It would be senseless to sue children".

"What are the children like" Yui asked seriously? "They can't be that bad".

"Well, Chandler described the children as "Louds" Kitaoka said.

"How loud are they" Shinji asked?

"Beats me" Kitaoka said.

"How long before we get to Royal Woods" Ren asked?

"We have until 5:00 PM to get there" Kitaoka said, looking at his watch.

"Don't worry, Royal Woods" Shinji thought. "I'll stop this war for good".

Meanwhile, behind the plane's back corridor near the bathroom, Takeshi Asakura was smiling at what he will about to do to the people who will be the next Gai and Raia. The plane flew high in the sky as Shiro Kanzaki hid in one of the plane's bathroom mirrors.

At 5:00 PM, the plane landed in the Royal Woods International Airport. Miho Kirishima was already there, hiding; waiting for Asakura to come. Speaking of Asakura, Asakura managed to sneak inside the airport while no one is looking after Kitaoka, Shinji, Ren, and Yui got off the plane and inside the airport.

"I wonder what kinds of people we will see in this city" Shinji said.

The others shrugged at this.

"Okay, then" Shinji said.

Suddenly, the four of them heard mirror noise. This was it. This was when the rider war will begin in this city.

"Well, this is where I part ways with you people" Kitaoka said.

"Wait a minute" Shinji said. "What about the monsters that will attack people"?

"You, Ren, and Yui take care of that" Kitaoka said. "I have a kid to meet".

And with that, Kitaoka left. Ren, Shinji, and Yui looked at each other.

"Okay, let's split up" Yui said. "Shinji, you search the stores and restaurants here for any Mirror Monsters". "Ren, you and I will search the neighborhoods".

"Right" Shinji and Ren said in unison.

And with that, Shinji, Yui, and Ren split up. When they got out of the airport, Takeshi Asakura smiled as he hid in the bushes.


	3. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Loud: Chapter 1: Chandler and Masashi!

Chandler was inside his room thinking about suing the Loud children who ruined his parents' wedding anniversary and snickered.

"Get ready for a lawsuit, Louds" Chandler said. "It will cost you dearly".

"I have a better idea than suing those children" a voice said.

Chandler looked around.

"Who said that" he asked?

Chandler kept looking around until he saw a man in a mirror who wore a gentleman's suit and tie and has long hair covering his ears. Chandler squealed at the sight of the man in the mirror.

"Wh-Who are you" Chandler asked?

"I am your new friend" the man said, smiling. "The ghost of Masashi Sudo, a dead man, who used to be a detective and Kamen Rider Scissors".

"Tell me about yourself" Chandler said.

"Well, I once killed a man by plastering him onto a wall" Masashi said. "Then I made people disappear by using my Contract monster".

"Contract Monster" Chandler asked?

"It's a Mirror Monster that serves a Kamen Rider once you make a contract with it" Masashi said.

"Monsters are kinda scary" Chandler said, shaking in fear.

"What about ghosts like me" Masashi asked?

"Pfft" Chandler scoffed. "I am not afraid of any ghosts". "Besides what idea can a ghost like you have with dealing with the Louds"?

"Simple" Masashi said as he reached into his pocket. He grabbed something out of it: an Advent Deck with a symbol of a crab on it.

"What's that" Chandler asked, pointing at the Advent Deck?

"This is an Advent Deck" Masashi said. "It contains Advent Cards that a Kamen Rider uses".

"What the heck is a Kamen Rider" Chandler asked?

"A Kamen Rider is someone who becomes a powerfull battler through transforming into a masked warrior" Masashi said. "And if you want to teach those kids a lesson, fight them as a Kamen Rider".

"I see two problems with this plan of yours" Chandler said. "First of all, I doubt the louds have much fighting skills to fight me". "Second of all, the worse I could do is injure them and that won't do much".

"Injuring them isn't the worst you can do" Masashi said, grinning. "You have the power to ELIMINATE them".

"Eliminate" Chandler gasped!? "But I'm not a killer". "I may be a freeloader, but I'm not a killer".

"Don't you want those children to suffer" Masashi asked, smiling?

"I do, but not this way" Chandler said angrilly. "If I kill them, my reputation will be ruined and my parents might get so mad at me".

"Once you win the Rider War, your reputation won't matter" Masashi said.

"Rider war" Chandler asked?

"A war between Kamen RIders" Masashi said simply. "A war where only one rider can survive".

"Only one" Chandler asked?

"That's the rule" Masashi said.

"And why should I win this war" Chandler asked?

"Because the winner will have their wish granted" Masashi said. "Tell me, what is your wish, Chandler"?

Chandler thought about it for a moment. "My wish is to have the Louds pay for ruining my Mom and Dad's anniversary" Chandler said with contempt.

"In what way did your parents' anniversary get ruined" Masashi asked?

"Well, the girl with glasses thought it would be a good idea to experiment on my parents' wedding cake" Chandler said. "The cake exploded and everyone left". "The goth one painted my Mom's wedding gown black". "The girl with the cap let loose some frogs in the hallway". And the rest of them drew humiliating pictures of me on the walls".

"And you plan on suing them for that" Masashi asked?

"Yes, but I don't want to KILL them" Chandler said. "Once those nine girls get sued, they will be sorry".

"And if they retaliate to you in some way" Masashi asked?

"Hmmm... I never thought of it that way" Chandler said.

"Tell you what" Masashi said, throwing the advent deck out of the mirror to Chandler, who caught it. "Go ahead and sue the girls". "But if you change your mind, come to this mirror and see me".

"I won't change my mind" Chandler said. "I can assure you that".

Kitaoka got onto his rental car and rode off in the direction of Chandler's house while Ren and Yui check out the neighborhoods of Royal Woods to find the mirror monsters and Shinji checks out the stores and restaurants. Meanwhile, Takeshi Asakura snuck out of the airport before seeing Miho Kirishima and hiding in the bushes. Miho looked to her left and saw nothing but people walking by. She then went to her rental car and drove off. Asakura then got out of the bushes and walked to the parking garage where the rental cars are. As soon as Asakura got near one of the cars, Shiro Kanzaki appeared in one of the rear view mirrors. Asakura turned to look at Shiro.

"Hello, Asakura" Shiro said.

"What do you want" Asakura asked?

"I came to tell you that the next Kamen Riders Raia and Gai will be at the Casagrande Apartment" Kanzaki said. "Their names are Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago".

Asakura grinned. "Sounds interesting" he said.

"But I must warn you" Kanzaki said. "The spirits of the former Riders will warn the two of you and they will guide the two to become exceptional riders".

Asakura still grinned. "The more exceptional the rider, the more fun it will be" He said. "And no Rider is exceptional enough to beat me".


	4. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Loud: Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, The Fortune Teller, and the College Student!

A white-haired eleven year old named Lincoln Loud and a Mexican ponytailed girl named Ronnie Anne Santiago were in Ronnie Anne's bedroom in the casagrande apartment.

"Things are going pretty well at the Casagrande Apartment" Lincoln Loud said to the readers, smiling. "Lori got to visit her "Boo-Boo Bear" boyfriend, Bobby Santiago and I got another chance to visit Ronnie Anne".

"And to make things better,we are allowed to visit each other any time we want during the summer" Ronnie Anne said to the readers, smiling.

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln. "I am having a great time with you so far, Lincoln".

"I'm having a great time with you too, Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said, smiling. "Nothing can possibly go wrong for us".

Ronnie Anne's smile disappeared. "Nothing for us at least, but I heard that Chandler is suing the sisters of yours that went to his parents' anniversary uninvited and ruined it".

Lincoln's smile disappeared, too. "Yeah". "But they had their reasons for ruining the party".

"Such as" Ronnie Anne asked?

"Well, I thought I deleted the video of my sisters' embarrasing moments, once, but somehow, Chandler got inspired by my video and decided to prank my sisters on video tape" Lincoln said. "My sisters couldn't stand for it, so they decided to sneak into Chandler's parents' anniversary party and ruin it".

Ronnie Anne giggled. "I thought the video of YOUR embarrassing moments was funnier".

"Too bad it didn't beat hamsta cam's video" Lincoln said, glumly.

"So, Chandler is going to sue your sisters for ruining his parents' anniversary" Ronnie Anne said.

"Yes, but what Chandler doesn't know is that as punishment for messing up the anniversary, Mom and Dad are forcing nine of my sisters to clean up the entire garage" Lincoln said, then sighed. "I do feel sorry for them, however".

"Yeah, they deserve justice for the embarrassment Chandler gave them" Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln's seventeen year old sister, Lori, and Ronnie Anne's older brother, Bobby Santiago, overheard the conversation from outside the bedroom.

"It's a good thing I'm not being sued or punished for what happened" Lori whispered so that Lincoln or Ronnie Anne couldn't hear them.

"Yeah" Bobby said, smiling.

Bobby and Lori went away from the room.

10 minutes later, Ronnie Anne was in the bathroom washing her hands, when suddenly, she heard mirror noise. Ronnie Anne looked around to see where the noise came from. Then, when she shrugged and looked back into the mirror, she gasped when she saw a man with short hair length, a suit, and a smile on his face.

"I thought I might see you here" the man said.

"Wh-Who are you" Ronnie Anne asked, backing away in fear?

"Don't fear me" the man said. "I am just a mirror ghost of a college student".

"A mirror ghost" Ronnie Anne asked?

"Yes" the man said. "My name is Jun Shibaura".

"And why are you in my mirror" Ronnie Anne asked?

"To give you a gift" Jun said, grinning.

"A gift" Ronnie Anne asked?

"Here" Jun said, pulling out an Advent Deck from his right pants pocket. "Think fast" he said as he threw it out of the mirror at Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne, with her quick reflexes, caught the Advent Deck.

"Okaaaaay" Ronnie Anne said, uneasy. "What is this"?

"This is an Advent Deck" Jun said. "It contains Advent Cards that Kamen RIders use".

Ronnie Anne gasped in delight. "Kamen Riders"? "You mean those masked Japanese super heroes that Lincoln told me about"?

Jun thought for a moment. "If I can get this girl to destroy Ouja, I can finally get my revenge" he thought.

"Of course" Jun said after a moment. "But I will have you know that there are evil Kamen Riders, too".

"Such as" Ronnie Anne asked?

"Kamen Rider Ouja" Jun answered.

"Tell me everything about him" Ronnie Anne said.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was in Ronnie Anne's room, reading his Ace Savvy comic in his underpants when he heard mirror noise. Lincoln got up and looked around to see where the noise came from. Lincoln shrugged and went back to reading his comic, when suddenly...

"You know you shouldn't be reading comics like that" a voice said.

Lincoln immediately got up and looked around. "Who said that" he asked?

"Look in the mirror" the voice said.

Lincoln did as the voice said. When Lincoln looked in the mirror, he saw a man wearing a grey suit with medium black hair on his head and panicked.

"Don't worry" the man said. "I'm not here to hurt you".

"Well, what are you here for" Lincoln asked?

"I came here to warn you that an attempt will be made on your life" the man said.

"You mean someone will be here to kill me" Lincoln asked in fear?

"That's the case unless you fight back" the man said, simply.

"How can I possibly fight back" Lincoln asked?

"By using this" the man said, getting an Advent Deck with the symbol of a manta ray on it out of his right pants pocket and throwing it to Lincoln, who catched it.

"That is an Advent Deck" the man said. "A deck full of cards that Kamen Riders use".

Lincoln smiled. "Kamen Riders" he asked? "You mean the masked Japanese super heroes that fight super villains"?

"Not all Kamen Riders are like that" the man said, grimly. "There are some Kamen Riders in our time that just do what they want for their own purposes".

"What kind of Rider would do that" Lincoln asked?

"Kamen Rider Ouja, for example" the man said.

"Who is Kamen Rider Ouja" Lincoln asked?

"Before we get to that, I must give you my name" the man said.

"Which is" Lincoln asked?

"Miyuki Tezuka" the man said.

Meanwhile, Shinji was looking in the stores and restaurants, looking for any Mirror Monsters around, suddenly, he heard a mirror noise coming from the east. Shinji got on his motorcycle and rode east to the pizza arcade named 'Gus' Games and Grubs'.


	5. Chapter 3

Kamen RIder Ryuki: Episode Loud: Chapter 3: The Sisters and the Decks!

8 of the 11 Loud siblings, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa, were busy cleaning the garage while Lily was still walking around with her dirty diapers on.

"Words can not describe how much I hate doing this" Lola said, sweeping the floor of the garage.

"Well, little dudette, we did ruin Chandler's birthday party" Luna said, rearranging the stuff in the garage. "So what did you expect"?

"I expected Mom and Dad to understand that Chandler brought this upon himself" Lola countered.

"Yeah" Lana said, while dusting the garage. "He's the one who took a video taped me drinking out of the toilet".

"He's the one who video taped me kissing that statue of Count Dracula" Lucy said. "Sigh"!

"He's also the one who put down that banana peel, which caused me to trip onto the soccer field" Lynn said angrilly.

"He is also the one who switched my puppet with a plush bear" Luan said. "This is totally unBEARable" she laughed. "Get it"?

"He's also the one who video taped me flunking my driver's test again" Leni complained.

"Now hold on, you guys" Lisa said. "While it is unfair for Chandler to do those kinds of things to us, we must know that two wrongs don't make a right".

"What do you mean" Lola asked?

"It was wrong of Chandler to prank us on video tape" Lisa said, "But it was also wrong of us to ruin his parents' wedding anniversary". "All it did was make us even, so we just became as bad as Chandler".

"We still deserve some payback" Lana said.

"Yeah" Everyone else except Lisa said in unison.

"Too bad Chandler is going to sue us" Lisa said.

"I'd like to see him try" Lola said.

10 minutes later...

"Well, we are done" Luna said happily, looking at the now clean garage.

"Finally" Lola exclaimed happily.

"Now we can go back to our business" Lana said happily.

The eight Loud children rushed back to their rooms with Luna carrying Lily on her arms and putting her into Lily's and Lisa's room. Luna then went into her room, about to tune her guitar when she saw a blue Advent Deck with the symbol of a tiger on her desk.

"Whoa" Luna exclaimed! "I don't remember this being in my room".

Unbeknownst to her, a young, Japanese man with black hair and a tan jacket, the ghost of Satoru Tojo, was watching her from a mirror.

Meanwhile, Luan went into her room and saw a brown Advent Deck on her desk. She picked it up.

"Okay" Luan said. "I don't have any puns for this one".

Unbeknownst to her, Luan was being watched by a smiling man, the ghost of Mitsuru Sano, wearing a red, striped, long-sleeved shirt behind her from a mirror.

Lana and Lola went back into their room and Lola was getting ready for her tea party when suddenly...

"Hey, Lola" Lana said, "Take a look at this"

Lola got out of her chair and saw what Lana was pointing at: The green Advent Deck used by Kamen Rider Verde.

"What is that" Lola asked? "I don't remember this being here".

"Whatever it is, it's mine" Lana said, picking it up.

"No, it's MINE" Lola argued, snatching the deck out of Lana's hand.

"Hey, give that back" Lana shouted as she chased Lola for the deck. "It's mine"

"No". "It's mine". Lola argued.

Suddenly, a deep voice said something out of nowhere.

"The deck shall go to whoever I choose" the voice said.

Lana and Lola looked around. "Where did that voice come from" Lana asked?

"I have no idea" Lola said.

"Look into your mirror" the voice said.

Lola and Lana did as the voice said. As they looked into their mirror, they gasped when they saw a man, the ghost of Itsuro Takamizawa, wearing a suit and tie.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Lynn went into their rooms. Lucy was about to open her coffin to take a nap in it, when Lynn saw a black Advent Deck that looked similar to Ryuki's except it was all black.

"Hey, Lucy" Lynn said, picking up the Advent Deck. "Does this belong to you"?

Lucy gasped as she saw the Advent Deck. "I've never seen anything so dark, before" Lucy said. "Besides the darkness, I mean".

Lynn looked at Lucy. "Well, if you are borrowing it from someone, you should return it" she said, giving the deck to Lucy.

"Whatever you say, Lynn" Lucy said. Lucy grabbed the deck and walked out of her room. She then made her way to Lisa's room. Lucy knocked on the door and Lisa answered it.

"If you are going to tell me horror stories, I would suggest trying some that will actually feel emotional" Lisa said.

Lucy showed Lisa the Advent Deck. Lisa gasped at what she saw.

"It's time" Lucy whispered into Lisa's ear.

Lisa nodded, let Lucy in, and closed the door behind her. Lucy then went to Lily's bed and turned her around the other way while Lisa got one of her posters off the wall and the wall revealed a red button. Lisa pushed the red button and then... a noise was heard.

Meanwhile, outside, Ren and Yui looked around to see any Mirror Monsters when they suddenly heard the same noise. They looked at the Loud House, and suddenly, a black corridor slid up from the road and turned to Lisa's room, while from inside Lisa's room the wall opened up like automatic doors and the corridor went inside the open wall. Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Leni, who heard the noise, snuck from behind Lisa's room and saw Lucy and Lisa walk into the corridor, but before they could get in there themselves, the wall suddenly closed.


	6. Chapter 4

Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Loud: Chapter 4: Lucy and Lisa's secret!

Lola and Lana looked at the ghost of Itsuro Takamizawa in the mirror in fear.

"Who are you" Lola asked? "And how are you in our mirror"?

"My name is Itsuro Takamizawa and I used to be a Kamen Rider" Itsuro said.

"Kamen Rider" Lola exclaimed!? "You mean one of those masked Japanese super heroes that Lincoln told us about"?

"Well, not all Kamen Riders are super heroes" Itsuro said. "The Kamen Riders of now are fighting each other".

"Why are they fighting each other" Lana asked?

"Let me tell you a story" Itsuro said. "It all began with Mirror Monsters capturing people and eating them up".

"What" Lola exclaimed!? "There are monsters that eat people up"?

"Yes" Itsuro said. "And there are also monsters that serve the Kamen Riders of today".

"There are" Lana asked?

"Yes" Itsuro said.

"So why are Kamen Riders now fighting each other"? Lola asked?

"Because there can be only one Kamen Rider" Itsuro said.

"Why can there only be one Kamen Rider" Lana asked?

"Because the last Rider standing gets a wish granted" Itsuro said, smiling.

Lola and Lana gasped, then smiled. "A wish" They asked in unison?

Itsuro nodded. "Tell me". What do you wish for"?

"Well, I, for one, wish that I could have an unlimited supply of make-up for upcoming beauty pageants" Lola said happily.

"What I wish for is a family for my pet frog" Lana said happily".

"What would you say if you can get something better than that" Itsuro asked?

"Such as" Lola and Lana asked in unison?

Itsuro motioned for the two to come closer to the mirror. "You can get back at the lawyer who Chandler is hiring to sue you".

Lola and Lana gasped. "How do you know about us being sued" Lola asked?

"Because I've watched the lawyer through the mirrors and I overheard him talking to other Kamen Riders about it" Itsuro said. "Besides, he is also a Kamen Rider".

"Really" Lola asked happily?

"Of course" Itsuro said. Itsuro pointed at the deck. "The deck you have lets you turn into a Kamen Rider if you follow the instructions on how to transform".

Lola squealed in excitement. "I get to be a Kamen Rider"!

"No". "No". "I get to be a Kamen Rider" Lana cut in!

"No, little girl" Itsuro said. "Lola's right". "She gets to be a Kamen Rider".

"Yes" Lola exclaimed!

"Doggone it" Lana complained!

Meanwhile, in the secret corridor that Lisa and Lucy walked into, they slowly went downstairs. Luna, Leni, Lynn, and Luan watched in shock at the now closed wall.

"Okay, dudettes" Luna said. "Just what is going on, here"?

"Yeah". "First, you and I find these strange things and now THIS" Luan said to Luna!?

Meanwhile, outside the Loud House, Ren and Yui watched in awe at the corridor that came out of the road.

"Where do you think that leads to" Yui asked?

Ren shrugged at this. "I don't think that's important right now" Ren said as he put on his motorcycle helmet and started the engine.

By the time they got under the road in the corridor, Lucy and Lisa went into a secret room with lots of computers and mirrors surrounding them. Lisa turned the lights on. Waiting for them in a mirror was a guy with a lab coat on and glasses on, the spirit of Hideyuki Kagawa. Another person waiting for them in a mirror was a man who looked exactly like Shinji.

"Has the time come" Hideyuki asked?

"It certainly has" Lisa said.

"Excellent" Hideyuki said. "This is our chance to seal the mirror world once and for all by eliminating Yui Kanzaki".

"But has Yui Kanzaki arrived" Lucy asked?

"Knowing Yui, she will not abandon the other Riders in their quests" Hideyuki said.

The Shinji doppleganger chuckled at this. "She especially wouldn't abandon the other Shinji".

"Well said, Dark Shinji" Lucy said, smiling.

"I still don't know about this" Lisa said, worryingly. "I know that killing Yui would put an end to the Rider War, but can't we just kill Shiro Kanzaki instead, so we can truly be heroes"?

"Shiro Kanzaki has proven himself to be impossible to eliminate" Hideyuki said. Hideyuki reached into his pants pocket, took out the Alternative Zero deck, motioned for Lisa to come to him, and gave the deck to her.

"As of today, you will be the new Alternative Zero" Hideyuki said to Lisa.

Lisa smiled. "Thanks" she said.

"As for Shinji" Dark Shinji said to Lucy, "If he gets in the way, it will be up to you to finish him".

"You can depend on me" Lucy said to Dark Shinji. Lucy turned to Hideyuki. "Where is Yui Kanzaki, now"?


	7. Chapter 5

Kamen Rider Ryuk: Episode Loud: Chapter 5: Asakura meets Lincoln and Ronnie Anne!

Takeshi Asakura was driving in the rental car to the Casagrande Apartment while listening to his phone for directions. Unbeknownst to him, Miho Kirishima saw him get into the rental car and drive off, so now she is getting onto a motorcycle and following him. Meanwhile, at the Casagrande dinner table Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were talking with Lori, Bobby, and the Casagrandes about what happened during the meeting with the ghosts in the mirrors.

"And that's when we got these card decks" Lincoln said.

"Pfft" Lori sputtered. "Lincoln, there are no such things as mirror ghosts".

"Then how do you explain how we got these card decks" Ronnie Anne asked?

"Some guy gave them to you from a window" Bobby answered.

"We know what we saw" Lincoln said.

"Yeah" Ronnie Anne said.

"Although your stories might be unbelievable, tell us more" Ronnie Anne's mother said.

"Well, the ghost who calls himself Jun Shibaura told me that these Advent Decks are what Kamen Riders use" Ronnie Anne said.

"And the ghost of Meyuki Tezuka tells me that not all Kamen Riders are super heroes" Lincoln said.

"If that guy mentioned the so-called "Shocker Riders", of course they are not heroes" Lori said, unamused.

"He didn't mention the Shocker Riders" Lincoln said. "He mentioned one Kamen Rider".

"And what Rider is that" Ronnie Anne's mother asked?

Before Lincoln could answer, the doorbell rang and cat noises were heard.

"I'll answer it" Lori said.

"No". "No". "I'LL answer it" Carlino Casagrande said, bowing before Lori.

Just then, cat screams were heard, thuds were heard, and when Carlino answered the door, he saw Takeshi Asakura kicking and throwing black cats around in rage. After Asakura stopped, he looked at Carlino.

"Those cats of yours vex me" Asakura said.

"Who are you" Carlino asked?

Asakura glared at Carlino and tried to walk inside, but Carlino stopped him.

"I'm sorry, mister" Carlino said sternly. "But we don't allow strangers to enter our home".

Asakura tried again to walk inside, but Carlino just stopped him again.

"Are you deaf or something" Carlino asked sternly? "I said we don't allow strangers to enter".

"I don't care what you allow" Asakura whispered. "All I want is to see Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago".

"Oh" Carlino exclaimed! "Well, why didn't you say so". He turned around and called for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. "LINCOLN". "RONNIE ANNE".

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and the others heard Carlino's call. Ronnie Anne looked at her mother.

"Go on, Ronnie Anne" the mother, Maria Santiago said.

"Well, Lincoln, what are you waiting for" Lori asked irritably?

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne did as they were told and went to the front door. They saw Asakura glaring at them.

"What do you want" Lincoln asked?

"And what's with the angry face" Ronnie Anne asked suspiciously?

Suddenly, Asakura shoved Carlino out of the way.

"WHOA" Lincoln exclaimed!

"HEY" Carlino exclaimed angrilly!

"Okay, mister" Ronnie Anne said angrilly. "What was THAT all about"?

Asakura then grabbed Ronnie Anne and Lincoln by the collars with both his hands.

"Hey"! "Hey" Lincoln exclaimed! "What are you doing"?

Asakura then dragged them by the collars and pinned them against the wall with Lincoln panicking and Ronnie Anne struggling to break free.

"You two have some things that belong to me" Asakura sneered.

"Let go of me, lame-o" Ronnie Anne said angrilly.

"W-W-What do you want" Lincoln asked nervously?

"I want my Contract Monsters back" Asakura said.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about" Lincoln quivered.

"Have you two gotten any Advent Decks" Asakura asked angrilly?

"What's it to ya" Ronnie Anne shouted?

"Hey, what's going on, here" Bobby asked as he, Lori, and the others went out the door to where Asakura, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne were.

"You vex me" Asakura said to the others.

"You let go of my daughter" Maria Santiago shouted.

"Not until they give me back the Contract Monsters from within their decks" Asakura said.

Lori gasped. "You mean the decks they showed us" she asked?

Asakura smiled and looked at Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. "So you DO have them" He said.

Lincoln had to think of something. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Look" Lincoln said. "Ronnie Anne and I will give you our decks". "We don't need them anyways". "Right, Ronnie Anne"?

"Lincoln, we found those decks first and you know it" Ronnie Anne said to Lincoln. "No way am I going to give MY deck to some psycho".

"Our lives are on the LINE, Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said, trying to reason with Ronnie Anne".

Asakura giggled. "It would be boring just to have you simply give them to me".

"Huh" Lincoln exclaimed!?

"I want you to fight me for the monsters" Asakura said.

"Fight you" Ronnie Anne asked, laughing? "That would be fun".

"Not for me" Lincoln said.

"My sister doesn't have to fight the likes of you" Bobby said angrilly.

"But since, they are now officially Kamen Riders, they pretty much HAVE to, or else" Asakura said.

"Or else what" Bobby asked?

Asakura grinned. Suddenly, Venosnaker, Asakura's violet Contract Monster that looks like a cobra, appeared out of the window's reflection, saw Carlino and ATE him as he screamed.

Everyone gasped.

"CARL" Ronnie Anne screamed.

Asakura continued to pin Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to the wall. "So what's it gonna be" he asked? "Fight or be eaten"?


	8. Chapter 6

Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Loud: Chapter 6: It's Henshin Time Part 1!

Shinji arrived at 'Gus' Game and Grubs' where he heard mirror noise coming from the pizza arcade. He looked at the reflections in the window and he immediately saw Sheerghosts, Dragonfly-like monsters, in those reflections and he noticed that one of the Sheerghosts were heading for the father of Lincoln and the others, Lynn Sr. Meanwhile, inside the pizza arcade, Lynn Sr and his wife, Rita were eating pizza at the table where the monster was looking at them. Suddenly, mirror noise was made.

"What was that" Rita asked?

"Meh" Lynn Sr said. "It's nothing important".

Suddenly, more mirror noise was made and the monster that was looking at them saw it's chance, got out of the mirror and attacked Lynn Sr. Lynn Sr screamed.

"LYNN" Rita shouted.

Shinji looked in the window and knew what he had to do. He went inside the building, encountered the Sheerghost before it could go into the reflection of the window with Lynn Sr, and fought it using punches and kicks. The Sheerghost dropped Lynn Sr and escaped inside a mirror in the arcade. Shinji helped Lynn Sr up.

"Are you okay, mister" Shinji asked?

"Okay, what was THAT" Lynn Sr asked worryingly?

"Yes, that thing could have KILLED him" Rita said.

"I'll explain it to you guys later" Shinji said, before he went to the mirror where the monster got in. Lynn Sr and Rita followed him there. Shinji grabbed his advent deck from his right pocket and raised it in front of the mirror. Suddenly, Shinji's advent belt appears and attaches itself onto Shinji's waist. Shinji then raised his right arm northwest and then...

"HENSHIN" Shinji shouted!

Shinji then put his Advent Deck into his belt and transformed into Kamen Rider Ryuki in front of Rita and Lynn Sr. The two of them were dumbfounded at this. Kamen Rider Ryuki then looks at them and then runs into the mirror world.

Meanwhile, in their secret base, Lucy and Lisa Loud looked at the large computer monitor and saw Ren and Yui looking at places as if searching for something. What Ren and Yui don't realize is that there are hidden cameras on the lamp posts in the neighborhood.

"They must be looking for mirror monsters" Lucy said.

"A mirror monster can only reveal itself if-" Lisa began when suddenly mirror noise was heard by Lisa and Lucy. Outside, Ren and Yui heard mirror noise as well.

"You know what to do" Yui said to Ren.

Ren nodded. He went to the nearest house and saw a monster move in the reflection of the window. He then raised his Advent Deck in front of the reflection and his advent belt attached itself to him. He then moved his right arm and fist to his left and then...

"HENSHIN" Ren shouted.

Ren slid his Advent Deck into his belt and he transformed into Kamen Rider Knight. Kamen Rider Knight then went into the reflection and into the mirror world. Meanwhile, from their base, Lisa and Lucy watched Ren go into the mirror world. The spirit of Hideyuki Kagawa and Dark Shinji watched, too.

"Are you two ready" Kagawa asked?

"I don't know about this" Lisa said. "I know that a million lives weigh more than one, but killing someone, even for the greater good, seems wrong".

"Would you rather have a war where lots of people are killed" Kagawa asked sternly?

"No" Lisa sighed.

"I thought so" Kagawa said.

Lucy put a hand on Lisa's shoulder. "It's for the best, Lisa" Lucy said.

Lisa sadly nodded.

2 minutes later, a piece of the sidewalk went up and over the grass, revealing a stairway where Lucy and Lisa were getting out of. The two girls saw Yui on the motorcycle and went to the house where Ren went into the reflection. Yui saw them go to the window that Ren went into. She then gasped as she saw them raise their decks towards the reflection of the window.

"Are those kids Kamen Riders" Yui asked herself?

"Are you ready for this" Lisa asked Lucy, smiling as the Alternative belt attached itself to her?

"Definitely" Lucy said, smiling as her advent belt attached itself to her.

Lisa nodded and threw her Alternative Deck into the air. She took a step forward and then...

"HENSHIN" Lisa shouted. She then grabbed her Alternative Deck and placed it in her belt. Then her body transformed into light, Her body started to grow and let's just say puberty hit her hard. She then transformed into a feminine and slender version of Alternative Zero. Afterwards...

"HENSHIN" Lucy said with a raised voice. She then placed her deck into her belt and then she grew up and puberty hit her hard. She then transformed into a dark, slender, and feminine version of Kamen Rider Ryuga, which design looks the same as Kamen Rider Ryuki except it was all black. Yui watched as the new Alternative Zero and Kamen Rider Ryuga went into the window. Unbeknownst to Yui, Luna Loud was at the side of the house, watching the two enter the reflection.

"Wait a minute" Yui shouted as she ran towards them. But it was too late. They already entered.

"Whoa" Luna exclaimed as she went in front of the window! She looked at Yui and pointed at the window "That is rad"!

"You can say that, again" a voice from the window said.

Yui and Luna looked to see the spirit of Satoru Tojo in the reflection of the window.

"Satoru" Yui gasped.

"Even MORE rad" Luna said.

Meanwhile, Luan was in her room watching some prank videos, laughing, when suddenly...

"I wish I could be happy like that" a voice said.

"Who said that" Luan said, looking around? Suddenly, she saw the spirit of Mitsuru Sano.

"Whoa" Luan exclaimed.

"Don't be alarmed" Mitsuru said. "I'm just a mirror ghost".

"It seems you have a GHOST of a chance to talk to me" Luan laughed.

Mitsuru laughed. "You have a good sense of humor".

Meanwhile, Kitaoka and Chandler arrived at the Loud House. Chandler knocked on the door and Leni answered it.

"Hi there, handsome" Leni said.

"Hello" Kitaoka said, smiling. "Chandler and I want to speak to you and your other sisters".

"Girls" Leni called. "Some handsome stranger and Chandler want to speak with us".

But only Lola appeared, since everyone else was too scared to go to the lawyer since there was a chance he could sue them. Lola went downstairs and went to Chandler and Kitaoka in anger with her hands behind her back.

"Hello, Chandler" Lola said angrilly.

"Hello, pageant queen" Chandler snickered.

Lola pointed at Kitaoka. "Is that your lawyer"?

"Yes" Chandler said. "And he will sue you".

"Oh no, he won't" Lola said.

"What do you mean" Chandler asked?

Lola grinned and showed Kitaoka and Chandler the Advent Deck Itsuro left her.

Kitaoka gasped. "Where did you get that" Kitaoka asked?

"I don't have to tell you anything" Lola said. "That's right, Kitaoka". "I'm now, officially a Kamen Rider like you".

"Hey" Kitaoka exclaimed! "Kids like you shouldn't participate in the Rider War".

"WATCH me" Lola countered. "I'm going to fight you to make sure you don't sue me and my sisters".

"Should I fight her as a Rider" Chandler asked himself, looking at the Kamen Rider Scissors deck?

Kitaoka saw Chandler's deck and gasped. "You, too" Kitaoka asked?

Chandler looked at Kitaoka. "I'm just keeping this in case I wanted to fight".

Kitaoka sighed. "I guess I have no choice, do I" he said wearily.

Lola grinned. "Great". "Follow me".

Lola motioned for Kitaoka and Chandler to come to her room where Lana was waiting. Lola motioned for Lana to sit down. Lana did so.

"Come, Kitaoka" Lola said as she walked towards her mirror. "Let me show you my power".

Lola then raised her Advent Deck in front of the mirror and her advent belt attached itself to her. She moved her right hand to the left side and snapped her fingers at the same time and then...

"HENSHIN" She shouted.

She then placed her deck inside her belt. Then her body turned to light, grew up, and puberty hit her hard. She then transformed into a slender, feminine version of Kamen Rider Verde and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look GOOD" Lola said, posing in front of the mirror. She then entered the mirror.

Kitaoka then walked in front of the mirror and reached for his Advent Deck. He took it out.

"Man, this girl is so lucky to have that deck" Kitaoka said to Chandler. "It's her loss if she loses, though".

Kitaoka then raised his deck in front of the mirror and his advent belt attached itself to him. He then turned his right fist upward and then...

"HENSHIN" he shouted.

He slid his deck into the belt and transformed into Kamen Rider Zolda. He then entered the mirror.


	9. It's Henshin Time Part 2

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ran to a window at a building to the right of the Santiago household with Takeshi Asakura following them. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne already learned how to transform with the help of Jun Shiburra and Miyuki Tezuka. Bobby tried to call the police, earlier, but Asakura punched the phone out of his hand and stomped on it before Bobby could make the call. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Asakura faced the window with Asakura chuckling and Ronnie Anne glaring at him.

"You won't be laughing when we are finished with you." Ronnie Anne told Asakura angrily.

Asakura grinned. "Most likely, you two will end up like Jun and Tezuka: Killed by my hand."

Lincoln gulped in fear. There was a chance he could be killed as he had no fighting experience, whatsoever.

"Okay, Ronnie Anne. I'm with you on this one." Lincoln said. "But only because I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and smiled.

"Do you think we can have a kiss in case we get defeated by this poser?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Lincoln blushed and nodded. Slowly, they leaned towards each other and kissed each other for a long period of time.

"Ugh!" Asakura exclaimed. "Romances like this vex me."

Lincoln now began feeling more confident with Ronnie Anne at his side. They smirked at each other.

"Let's do this!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Yes." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln glared at Takeshi Asakura. "You want a fight? We'll _give_ you a fight."

Asakura grinned. "This should be interesting."

Asakura, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne slowly faced their advent decks towards the window. Their advent belts appeared on their waists. Lincoln held his right hand in front of himself while holding two fingers upward. Ronnie Anne raised her right fist and swiftly lowered it in front of herself. Asakura rotated his right arm in front of himself.

"HENSHIN!" Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, and Asakura shouted as Asakura swiftly pushed and retracted his own arm.

Asakura, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne slid their advent decks into their belts. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's bodies began to shine a bright light, grow, and have puberty be kind to them. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Asakura then transformed into Kamen Riders Ouja, Gai, and Raia. Ronnie Anne's Gaia uniform was feminine and slender with the same colors as the original Gai once had. the new Gai and Raia, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, and Kamen Rider Ouja entered the window into the Mirror World.

Meanwhile, Bobby, Lori, and the others looked at Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, and Asakura going to the mirror world and they worried for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Suddenly, Miho Kirishima saw her opportunity and went to another window with Lori and the others turning around to see her.

 _"This is for you, my sister."_ Miho thought.

Miho reached into her pants pocket and pulled out an advent deck. She faced the advent deck to the window and spread her arms out to both sides of each other.

"HENSHIN!" Miho said before she slid the advent deck into the advent belt.

Miho transformed into Kamen Rider Femme and went through the window into the mirror world, leaving Lori, Bobby, and the others surprised.


	10. Rider Battles!

Kamen Rider Ryuki Episode Loud: Chapter 8: Rider Battles!

Shinji Kido battled the sheerghosts with Rita and Lynn Sr. watching from the other side of the mirror. Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other, worried.

"What's going on?" Rita asked.

"Don't tell me that our daughter Lucy's pen pal is bringing the war here in Royal Woods." Lynn Sr. gulped.

Suddenly, mirror noise and a voice were heard behind the two of them.

"Correct." Odin's voice was heard.

Rita and Lynn Sr. turned around and suddenly, Kamen Rider Odin came out.

Kamen Rider Ryuki was busy fighting the sheerghosts outside the mirror world version of the restaurant. He drew a card that read "sword vent" from his advent deck. Ryuki inserted the card into his Drag Visor.

"SWORD VENT."

Ryuki's Drag Saber appeared and landed in Ryuki's hand. Ryuki attacked the sheerghosts with the Drag Saber and the fight was in his favor now. The sheerghosts began to retreat. Ryuki grabbed a "Final Vent" card from his advent deck and put it into his Drag Visor.

"FINAL VENT"

Ryuki's Dragreder, a red monster dragon, appeared and Ryuki jumped upward to finish three of the sheerghosts off with his Dragon Rider Kick. The monsters exploded once Ryuki attacked them.

Once Ryuki was done with the monsters, he left the mirror world and went back into the real world. Ryuki turned back into Shinji Kido.

"Well, I guess that settles it." He said. "I womder how Kitaoka, Yui, and Ren are doing?"

Suddenly mirror noise was heard and Shinji turned to the right and gasped in shock to see Kamen Rider Odin holding Rita and Lynn Sr. by the shoulders in a mirror.

"Help us." Rita cried.

"Please." Lynn Sr. cried.

"Kamen Rider Odin!" Shinji exclaimed. "Let those people go."

"Only if the rider war ends within three days." Odin said.

"Three days?" Shinji asked.

"What happens in three days?" Rita asked.

"All wishes from the riders will become void, Yui will disappear, and if she disappears, I will get rid of these two for good." Odin said.

"You wouldn't dare." Shinji shouted.

"And like I told you, before, our children are not going to fight each other as Kamen Riders in this war." Lynn Sr. told Odin angrily.

"Children?" Shinji asked. "What children?"

" _Our_ children" Rita said, gesturing to herself and Lynn Sr. "This rider has gotten the idea that our children are going to fight each other in this war."

"That's _bull#$_!" Shinji shouted. "Shiro's now using _children_ in the rider war?"

"Yes." Odin said.

"Listen, whoever you are. You have got to prevent our children from entering this war." Lynn Sr. said to Shinji.

Shinji nodded.

Meanwhile, at the mirror world version of the neighborhood where the Loud House was, Kamen Rider Knight was fighting against 6 anthro-zebra-like monsters. He took out his "Sword Vent" card from his advent deck and put it into his vizor.

"SWORD VENT!"

Knight's sword appeared in his hands and Knight attacked the monsters with it. 4 more monsters entered the fray and battled Kamen Rider Knight. Kamen Rider Knight took another card from his advent deck and put it in his vizor.

"FINAL VENT!"

Kamen Rider Knight ran towards the monsters and his contract monster, Darkwing, went to him. the monster then transformed into a cape and then Kamen Rider Knight performed his Hishouzan attack on 3 of the zebra-like monsters, resulting in them exploding.

More of the monsters came at Kamen Rider Knight. Knight was about to use his "Survive" card from his advent deck when...

"ACCELLE VENT!"

Lisa Loud, in her Alternative Zero form, ran at the monsters at a blurry speed and attacked most of them, destroying them in the process. Kamen Rider Knight looked at Lisa.

"You look like Hideyuki Kagawa" Kamen Rider Knight said.

"Well, I'm his protege, after all." Lisa said.

Suddenly...

 **"FINAL VENT!"**

With her quick reflexes, Lisa pushed Kamen Rider Knight out of the way. Then, Lucy Loud, Kamen Rider Ryuga, performed her version of the Dragon Rider Kick at the monsters, destroying them. Lucy got up and looked at Kamen Rider Knight.

"Don't mind me. I'm just a girl who enjoys the darkness." Lucy said.

Suddenly, the mirror version of the Loud House door flew open and out came Kamen Rider Zolda and Lola Loud, the new Kamen Rider Verde.


	11. Brat VS Lawyer!

Chapter 9: Brat Vs Lawyer!

Shuichi Kitaoka, Kamen Rider Zolda and Lola Loud, Kamen Rider Verde battled each other when they got out of the Loud House. Zolda kept shooting at the new Verde with his Magna Visor while Verde continued to dodge it. Ren Akiyama, Kamen Rider Knight, Lisa Loud, Alternative Zero, and Lucy Loud, Kamen Rider Ryuga, looked at Verde.

" _Something about that Kamen Rider is different._ " Knight thought to himself.

The new Verde then attached a chip to her "Hold Vent" card and inserted the card into her bio visor.

"HOLD VENT!"

Verde tried to attack Zolda with her Bio-Winder, a yo-yo whip that wraps its enemies around and squeezes them, when suddenly,...

"GUARD VENT!"

Zolda's Giga Armor appeared on him, protecting him from the Bio-Winder, infuriating Lola.

"You got lucky, punk." Lola shouted at Kitaoka.

"Lola!?" Lucy and Lisa exclaimed at the same time.

Lola turned around and saw Knight, Alternative Zero, and Ryuga.

"Don't tell me you three are _more_ people for me to fight." Lola said irritably. "And who are you people, anyways?

"Surely you recognize the voice of Lisa Loud." Lisa gestured to herself.

"And I'm Lucy." Lucy said.

"Whoa!" Lola said, shocked. "I guess you want _also_ want to-"

"SHOOT VENT!"

Suddenly, Zolda's Giga Cannon appeared on his shoulders and Zolda started firing at Verde, who dodged the attack with her quick reflexes. The others flinched.

Meanwhile, Lincoln Loud as Kamen Rider Raia, and Ronnie Anne Santiago as Kamen Rider Gai charged at Takeshi Asakura, Kamen Rider Ouja, and battled him. Lincoln was surprisingly doing very well, fighting Ouja.

"Wow!" Lincoln said to Ronnie Anne, happily. "I didn't know I can gain fighting skills by wearing this armor. We can easily win this."

"Definitely." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Don't be too sure of yourselves." Kamen Rider Ouja said.

Kamen Rider Ouja took his sword vent card out of his advent deck and into his Veno Visor.

"SWORD VENT!"

Kamen Rider Ouja's sword was about to go to him, when Ronnie Anne grabbed a confine vent card and threw it in her left shoulder visor.

"CONFINE VENT"

Kamen Rider Ouja's sword disappeared. Kamen Rider Ouja growled.

"These cards actually work!" Ronnie Anne said happily.

"Now it's my turn." Lincoln said, determined.

Lincoln drew a swing vent card from his advent deck and put it into his Evil Visor.

"SWING VENT!"

Lincoln's Evil Whip appeared in his right hand. However, when Kamen Rider Ouja placed his steal vent card into his Veno Visor...

"STEAL VENT!"

The Evil Whip disappeared from Lincoln's hand and reappeared in Ouja's hand.

"Dang it!" Lincoln complained.

"My vexation has disappeared." Kamen Rider Ouja said as he charged at Lincoln, when-

"COPY VENT!"

Ronnie Anne attacked Kamen Rider Ouja with a copy of the Evil Whip.

"'Copy Vent' card". Ronnie Anne said, pointing at her Metal Visor on her shoulder.

"Way to go, Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Ronnie Anne nodded and then she and Lincoln continued battling Kamen Rider Ouja, when suddenly-

"ASAKURA!"

Miho Kirishima as Kamen Rider Femme jumped at Ouja and attacked him with her Blanc Visor, causing him to roll backwards. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked in surprise as Femme appeared before them.


	12. Luna and Luan!

Chapter 10: Luna and Luan!

Shinji made it to the neighborhood of the

Loud House where he saw Yui Kanzaki standing in front of a window with Luna Loud standing next to her. Shinji ran to Yui in a hurry.

"Yui!" Shinji cried.

Yui turned around to see Shinji.

"Shinji-kun!" Yui exclaimed.

Luna turned around and saw Shinji meet up with Yui. She then turned around to face the ghost of Satoru Tojo in the window's reflection.

"Is that the rider you talked to me about?"

Luna asked.

"Of course." Tojo said.

"Yui, I have some bad news. Kamen Rider Odin has taken two people hostage and he says that in 3 days he will get rid of them once you disappear." Shinji said.

Yui gasped. "That can't be. Even my brother wouldn't stoop so low as to kidnap people."

"That's not the worst of it." Shinji said grimly. "One of the kidnapped people told me that their _children_ are going to enter this _Rider War_."

Yui nodded. "I already know that."

"You do?" Shinji asked. "How?"

"I told her." Tojo said from the window.

Shinji quickly took a look at Tojo.

"HEH!?" Shinji exclaimed. "Tojo, aren't you dead, right now?"

Tojo chuckled. "So, word gets around, eh?"

Shinji nodded. "I heard that you saved a father and son from a truck accident."

"Wasn't that the greatest thing?" Luna asked happily.

Shinji quickly looked to his right to see Luna.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"The name's Luna Loud." Luna said smiling.

"Wait a minute!" Shinji exclaimed. "Is your last name really 'Loud'?"

"Yeah. Why?" Luna asked, confused.

" _So she is one of the kids that Kitaoka got hired to sue."_ Shinji thought worryingly. "Nothing really."

"Okay." Luna shrugged.

Shinji turned to Tojo. "Anyways, what are you doing here, Tojo? Are you trying to be a "hero", again?" He asked firmly.

"Actually, no." Tojo said, smiling. I've learned my lesson about the whole hero thing and just when I thought I couldn't make up for what I did, Shiro Kanzaki appeared and assigned me a mission."

"What mission?" Shinji asked.

"A mission to guide the new Kamen Rider Tiger, of course." Luna cut in, showing Shinji the Kamen Rider Tiger advent deck in her right hand. Shinji gasped.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" Shinji exclaimed in horror. "You must be one of the kidnapped people's children the people told me about.

Luna gasped. "Mom and Dad are _kidnapped?"_ she asked, terrified.

Shinji nodded.

"Is there a way to save them?" Luna asked.

"Only if we end this war within three days." Shinji said, grimly.

"But to do that, only one rider must survive." Luna said sadly. "That's what Tojo told me."

Shinji remained silent.

"If only there were an alternative to that." Tojo said.

Meanwhile, Luan Loud and the mirror ghost of Mitsuru Sano overheard the whole thing from behind a car.

"Oh no!" Luan exclaimed. "If I don't end up being the last survivor of this war, Mom and Dad will disappear, but if I do end up being the last, surviving rider, then I will have ended up killing people. And that is a KILLER trick to pull." she chuckled nervously.

Meanwhile, Mitsuru angrily looked at Satoru Tojo's ghost and remembered the day that he died. He was busy fighting Kamen Rider Ryuki, when suddenly, Kamen Rider Tiger used his advent monster to attack Mitsuru and attacked Mitsuru himself, using his Strike Vent. This caused Mitsuru to run away, but be killed by Kamen Rider Ouja in the process. In his dying moments, he desperately cried out to Yuri to help him get out of the Mirror World, before he disappeared for good. Mitsuru Sano looked at Luan.

"Eliminate Tiger." Mitsuru said.

Luan looked at Mirsuru. "Eliminate Tiger?" She asked, worryingly. "If you are talking about Tojo, he has already been eliminated."

"I'm talking about your sister, Luna." Mitsuru said, firmly.

"What!?" Luan gasped. "But why?"

"She'll eliminate you like Tojo eliminated me." Mitsuru said. "And with the same reasons, too."

"What reasons?" Luan asked angrily.

"Tojo might have gotten his way of 'heroism' into Luna's head." Mitsuru said.

"She might believe that if she defeats you, she might become stronger."

"Luna would NEVER do something like that." Luan hissed. "And even if she would, I would NEVER hurt her and you can't MAKE me hurt her."

Suddenly, the advent monsters belonging to Kamen Rider Imperer appeared in the back windshield of the car and looked at Luan, ready to pounce on her.

"Can't I?" Mitsuru asked sternly.

Luan gulped.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Zolda and Lola Loud, Kamen Rider Verde, continued battling each other with Zolda using his Giga cannon to attack her and Verde using her bio winder to attack him.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Knight noticed his hand beginning to dissolve.

" _I must get out of here_." He thought to himself. He ran to the window where he entered the mirror world and Lisa Loud, the new Alternative Zero, and Lucy Loud, Kamen Rider Ryuga noticed Kamen Rider ImpererImperer's advent monsters near the mirror version of the car that Luan was hiding at. They also noticed the mirror ghost of Mitsuru Sano there.

"Would you look at that." Lisa said. "A human exposed to the Mirror World."

"And there are monsters near him." Lucy said.

Alternative Zero and Ryuga ran towards the monsters and tried to attack them, much to Mitusru's surprise, but the monsters kept dodging them. Outside the mirror world, Luan laughed as she saw Mitsuru begging them to stop.

"Leave them alone!" Mitsuru cried.

But they didn't listen. Mitsuru turned towards Luan.

"You gotta help me." Mitsuru cried out to Luan.

"Why should I help you?" Luan asked.

"You want me to kill my sister."

"I changed my mind." Mitsuru said, smiling nervously. "Your sister is free to live."

Luan gave a sly smile. "Are you positive?"

"Of course." Mitsuru said desperately. "Just save those monsters."

(Kamen Rider Ryuki Revolution theme plays.)

"Sure thing." Luan said as she went to the right rear view mirror of the car. She crossed her arms and faced her advent deck at thr mirror.

Luna turned around and saw Luan at the car.

"What the-" Luna sputtered.

Shinji, Tojo, and Yui looked at Luan about to transform.

Luan's V-Buckle appeared on her waist and she twisted her wrists and uncrossed her arms.

"HENSHIN!" Luan said.

Luan then put her advent deck into her V-Buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider Imperer. Tojo looked at this and was surprised. The new Imperer went into the mirror world via the rear view mirror with Shinji, Yui, and Luna going to the mirror and watching Luan as she entered the area where Alternative Zero and Ryuga were fighting the monsters. Lisa and Lucy stopped to look at Kamen Rider Imperer.

"Let's _ride_ along." Luan laughed.

"Luan?" Lisa and Lucy exclaimed at the same time.

"None other." Luan said as she grabbed a "Spin Vent" card from her advent deck and put it into her Gazelle Vizor on her knee.

"SPIN VENT!"

Imperer's double gazelle drill weapon appeared on her right hand and Kamen Rider Imperer charged at Alternative Zero and Ryuga and repeatedly tried to attack them with the double drill, surprising them as they dodged.

"Wait a minute, Luan." Lisa cried. "It's your sisters, Lisa and Lucy."

Luan gasped. "Is it really you?"

Lisa nodded. "We don't want to fight you."

"That's too bad." Mitsuru Sano interrupted. "You attacked her monsters, and only one rider can survive in this war, so you must fight her."

Outside the mirror world, Shinji, Luna, and Yui are shocked when they heard what Sano said. Ren Akiyama ran towards them and watched Luan.

"Ren!" Shinji exclaimed.

Meanwhile, inside the mirror world, Luan, the new Kamen Rider Imperer, looked at Lisa, who is the new Alternative Zero, and Lucy, who is the new Kamen Rider Ryuga.

"I don't want to fight you, either, but only if you won't attack me." Luan said.

"Okay, we won't." Lisa said, before turning towards Lucy. "Right, sister?"

" **ADVENT**!"

Lisa gasped in shock as Dragblacker came at Lucy's command and used its tail to attack Luan. Luan got up after falling down.

"What's the big idea?" Luan asked angrily.

"We're gonna have to battle you. I'm sorry, but we can't let you stop us from reaching our goal." Lucy said.

"What goal do you speak of?" Lisa asked.

Suddenly, Dragblacker went towards the rear view mirror Luan used to enter the mirror world. It had its sight set on...

"Yui-chan, watch out!" Shinji cried as he grabbed Yui and forced to the ground to sace her from Dragblacker eating her.

Luna screamed as Dragblacker got close to her, before Dragblacker turned around and went back into the mirror world.

Shinji, Luna and Ren looked at Dragblacker returning to its mistress and Shinji was surprised to see Lucy in her Kamen Rider Ryuga identity.

" _Another_ rider?" Shinji asked. "And she almost looks like me."

Luna looked at Ryuga and thought "Lucy, why did you do that?"

Back inside the mirror world...

"Oh right! That is the goal you speak of." Lisa said, realizing what Lucy meant.

Luan was shocked. "Did you just try to _kill_ someone?"

"That someone's death will bring an end to this war." Lucy said.

Lisa nodded. "If that girl is destroyed, Shiro will have nothing to gain from this war.

"What makes you think that?" Luan asked.

"My mentor, Hideyuki Kagawa, showed me that." Lisa said simply.

Outside the mirror world, Luna looked at Lisa disapprovingly and shook her head.

"You must have one crazy mentor, little dudette." Luna said angrily as she faced her advent deck towards the rear view mirror. "Because I'm not going to let you eliminate _anybody_ on _my_ watch."

"Eh!?" Shinji and Ren exclaimed at what they saw.

Luna's V-Buckle appeared on her waist and Luna crossed her arms, retracted them, pushed her left arm northeast and twisted her wrist.

"HENSHIN!" Luna shouted.

Luna slid her advent deck into her V-Buckle, transformed into Kamen Rider Tiger, and went into the mirror world.


	13. The Death of Zolda!

Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Loud: Chapter 11: The Death of Zolda!

In the normal world at the Loud House, Chandler went out the door and looked in all directions for Kitaoka and Lola.

"Where can they possibly be?" Chandler asked himself.

Suddenly, Chandler heard mirror noise and went to the backyard window of the house and saw the mirror ghost of Masashi Sudo. Chandler ran to him.

Masashi grinned and disappeared for Chandler to see Kitaoka as Kamen Rider Zolda and Lola as Kamen Rider Verde fighting each other.

Inside the mirror world, Kamen Rider Zolda drew his "Final Vent" card and Rider Verde drew her "Final Vent" card.

"Hmm." Wonder what this does?" Lola asked.

"You may find that out for yourself." Kitaoka said.

Lola and Kitaoka both inserted their cards into their visors.

"FINAL VENT!"

Zolda's advent monster, Magnugiga, appeared and so did Verde's advent monster, Biogreeza. Zolda inserted his magna visor inside the back of Magnugiga.

Outside the mirror world, Chandler looked at the two riders.

"Kitaoka, I hope you win." He said happily.

Meanwhile, at the mirror world version of the Casagrande apartment, Kamen Rider Femme made the first move and tried to attack Kamen Rider Ouja with her Blanc Visor. Kamen Rider Ouja dodged the attack and fought her with his Evil Whip. Lincoln Loud as Kamen Rider Raia and Ronnie Anne Santiago as Kamen Rider Gai watched the fight.

"Do you think we should let her fight on her own?" Lincoln asked Ronnie Anne.

"No way, lame-o." Ronnie Anne said. "If all three of us work together to stop this madman, it will be easier for us to win."

"But we don't even know her." Lincoln said.

Kamen Riders Femme and Ouja locked their weapons together in combat. Ouja chuckled.

"I didn't expect you to come here." Kamen Rider Ouja said, smugly.

"I will do _anything_ to get avenge my sister's death, by hunting you down and destroying you." Kamen Rider Femme said angrily.

"Oh my!" Lincoln said. "That purple rider really _is_ a madman."

"All the more reason why we should help her defeat him." Ronnie Anne said.

Ouja chuckled again. "You are weak like your sister was." Ouja said to Femme. "You can never beat me."

Femme drew her Sword Vent card while locking her weapon with Ouja's weapon. She put the card in her visor after Ouja attacked her with his EviL Whip, breaking the lock.

"SWORD VENT!"

Suddenly, Femme's advent monster, Blancwing, appears in front of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"WHOA!" They exclaimed.

Blancaing flew above Femme and Femme's sword, Wing Slasher, appearedin her right hand. She and Ouja continued their fight with Femme and Ouja resulting in a stalemate. However, Ouja lept away from her and the next card that Ouja drew and put into his Veno Visor ended the stalemate.

"ADVENT!"

Kamen Rider Ouja's monster, Venosnaker appeared and spit a lot of acid at Femme's Wing Slasher, dissolving it completely. Femme gasped at this. Kamen Rider Ouja then tried to attack Femme with his Evil Whip, when...

"ADVENT!"

Metalgelas and evildiver attacked Kamen Rider Ouja by ramming into him. Ouja got up and looked at the monsters, then, he looked at the two Kamen Riders he fought earlier.

"Did you forget that we are still here?" Lincoln asked smugly.

Femme turned around to see the new Kamen Riders Gai and Raia.

"We're here to help you, Ma'am." Ronnie Anne said happily.

Femme took the time to think about this. But before she could respond, Hydragoon mirror monsters flew in and swarmed around the Kamen Riders.

Outside the mirror world, Lori, Bobby, and the others looked at the riders and the Hydragoon monsters worryingly.

Meanwhile, at the mirror world version of

the Loud House backyard...

"Consider this a fight to the finish." Kamen Rider Zolda said.

"Bring it." Lola, Kamen Rider Verde said angrily.

Zolda pulled the trigger on the magna visor, which was inserted in the back of Magnugiga and Biogreeza extended its tongue upward and Lola jumped up before all of Magnugiga's arsenal, such as missles and lasers, fired at her, destroying everything in front of Zolda and Magnugiga.

"Yes!" Chandler exclaimed from outside the mirror world. "He beat her."

Inside the mirror world, the air is full of dust and Shuichi Kitaoka, Kamen Rider Zolda, looked at the wreckage and Lola was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess I win." Zolda said. "But I hope nobody knows I'm a child murderer."

"Who's a child murderer?" Lola's voice was heard.

Alert, Zolda looked to the right to see Verde swing in from Biogreeza's tongue, which was wrapped around her feet, and grabbed Zolda while Verde was upside down. Verde, then turned upward with Zolda turning downward and Biogreeza's tongue letting go of her.

"How can this be?" Zolda asked, his voice shocked.

"Too late to find that out, mister." Verde said.

Verde spun around in the air with Zolda in her grasp. Then, Lola Loud, Kamen Rider Verde, slammed Zolda's head into the ground; hard.

Verde got off of Zolda and watched Zolda collapse to the ground. Verde giggled.

"Now that I've won, you have to promise me you won't sue us." Verde said firmly.

Zolda chuckled as his suit began to dissolve. Then he laughed as his suit disappeared. Kitaoka looked up at Verde.

"How can I... sue you now?" Kitaoka asked weakly. "I'm finished."

Lola was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard... what a final vent does?" Kitaoka asked. "Once you use it...on a Kamen Rider..."

"Yes?" Lola asked.

In the real world version of the backyard, Chandler feared what Kitaoka would say next.

In the mirror world version of the Loud House, Kitaoka finished his sentence by saying...

"You kill that rider."

Lola gasped in shock.

Outside the mirror world, Chandler knew what he had to do. He reached in his pocket for his advent deck and he faced his advent deck in front of the window.

Inside the mirror world...

"Are you saying I _killed_ you?" Verde asked sadly. "But I don't want to be a killer."

Outside the mirror world, Chandler's V-Buckle appeared at his waist. then he shuffled his hands and faced his right hand foreward.

"HENSHIN!" Chandler said. Chandler then inserted his deck into the V-Buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider Scissors.

In the mirror world Kitaoka smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about that, now, if I were you." Kitaoka said.

"Why not?" Verde asked sadly.

Kamen Rider Scissors went into the mirror world, ran towards Verde, and kicked her away from Kitaoka.

"You could worry about _me_ , right now." Scissors snarled.

Verde gasped in fear.

"If only Kitaoka wasn't going to die." Scissors said fearfully while grabbing Kitaoka and dragging him out of the mirror world.

Verde watched as Kitaoka and Kamen Rider Scissors exited the mirror world. She looked down at the ground in guilt.

"I've _killed_ someone." She sobbed. "I'm a murderer. What are my family members going to think of me, now?"

Meanwhile, in a church in Royal Woods, Shiro Kanzaki looked at a mirror that showed the whole battle between Zolda and Verde. In another mirror facing the mirror, one that held Rita and Lynn Sr, the Loud parents, the two of them looked in horror at what Verde did and at the effect it had on her.

"Poor Lola." Rita said sadly.

Lynn Sr. nodded "Sure she killed someone, but it would have been the other way around." He said sadly.

"She was only doing what had to be done a rider." Shiro said from next to them.

Rita looked at Kanzaki after a moment.

"What about the _other_ kids?" Rita sobbed. "You couldn't possibly have gotten them into this."

"I had to." Kanzaki said, much to the Loud parents' shock. "For Yui's sake.

Meanwhile, Luan Loud, Kamen Rider Imperer, was fighting Lisa Loud as Alternative Zero, and Lucy Loud as Kamen Rider Ryuga, using her Spin Vent weapon. Ryuga drew a sword vent card and inserted it into her Black Drag Visor.

 **"SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuga fought Imperer with her Drag saber and the fight resulted in a stalemate. Lisa Loud, Alternative Zero, was about to draw a card from her advent deck.

"Don't worry, Lucy." Lisa said. "I'll stop her."

when suddenly...

"STRIKE VENT!"

The new Kamen Rider Tiger, Luna Loud, jumped and attacked Alternative Zero with her Dest Claw gauntlets.

"No you won't, little dudette." Tiger said angrily.

"Luna?" Lisa gasped. "What are you doing, wearing Tojo's suit?"

"Fufilling my mission to keep you from hurting people." Tiger said as she kept attacking the new Alternative Zero.


	14. Survive

Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Loud: Chapter 12: Survive!

 _"SWORD VENT!"_

Luna Loud, the new Kamen Rider Tiger, fought Lisa Loud, the new Alternative Zero, with her dest claw gauntlets while Lisa fought back with her Slash Dagger, her sword vent weapon. Meanwhile, Luan Loud, Kamen Rider Imperer, fought Lucy Loud, Kamen Rider Ryuga, with Ryuga overpowering her. Outside the mirror world, Ren and Shinji watched the battles and reached for their advent decks in their pockets. Ren looked at Shinji.

"Are you going to try and stop them from killing each other?" Ren asked.

"No." Shinji said. "I realized doing stuff like thst wasn't the way after I learned that this war is for Yui's sake. Right now, I plan on stopping Alternative Zero and the other rider from trying to eliminate Yui."

"But it's not like you can defeat them." Ren said. "We fought each other, before and you got the upper hand, but you hesitated."

Shinji nodded. "Which is why I am confident that I will stop them without killing them." He said.

Ren nodded.

The two riders faced their advent decks towards the rear view mirror and their V-Buckles appeared. They did their signature arm motions.

"HENSHIN!" They shouted.

They placed their decks into their V-Buckles and transformed into Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight.

"Alright!" Ryuki exclaimed, before the two of them entered the mirror world.

Ryuga knocked Imperer's Spin Vent weapon out of her hand and was about to strike again when...

"SWORD VENT!"

Ryuki stopped Ryuga when he locked his Drag Saber with hers.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Yui." Shinji said.

"Sigh!" Lucy exclaimed. "Must we do everything the hard way?"

Ryuki and Ryuga fought each other with their swords. Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Tiger was getting the upper hand in her battle against Alternative Zero. However, Alternative Zero drew her "Advent" card and slid it in her visor.

" _ADVENT_!"

Suddenly, Alternative Zero's advent monster, Psycorogue, appeared and fired missles from its eyes, attacking Tiger.

Alternative Zero was about to strike at Tiger, when suddenly...

"SWORD VENT"

Kamen Rider Knight attacked Alternative Zero with his sword. Alternative Zero struck back with her Slash Dagger.

"My teacher would never stand for what you are trying to do." Lisa said.

"Kagawa is obviously a bad influence on you." Ren replied.

Ryuga fought Ryuki and the fight resulted in a stalemate. Ryuga and Ryuki each drew a card from their advent decks. They looked at their cards for a moment while Alternative Zero and Knight each drew a card and looked at them for a moment. Ryuga, Alternative Zero, Knight, and Ryuki turned their cards around, revealing them to "Survive" cards. Lisa and Lucy looked at each other.

"This is where the excitement starts." Lucy said to Lisa.

Lisa nodded.

"They have Survive cards, too?" Shinji asked?

"I'm more surprised about the card that Alternative Zero has." Ren said.

Ryuki placed his arm forward and his drag visor turned into the Drag Visor-Zwei. Knight's visor turned into the Dark Visor-Zwei. Ryuga's visor turned into the Black Drag Visor-Zwei, which was a lot similar to Ryuki's visor, except it was all black. Alternative Zero's visor on her forearm turned into the Slash Visor-Zwei, which was a metallic gun that had a slot in it, like Zolda's visor. Ryuga placed her card inside her visor.

" **SURVIVE!** "

Alternative Zero placed her card into her visor.

" _SURVIVE_!"

Ryuki and Knight placed their cards into their visors.

"SURVIVE!"

The four riders slowly transformed into their Survive forms. Ryuga's form was similar to Ryuki's, except it was black. Alternative Zero's Survive form had pointy, silver shoulder pads and the suit turned dark grey.

Meanwhile, Chandler dragged Kitaoka onto the couch in the Loud's living room in front of the TV.

"I gotta get you to the hospital, quick." Chandler said.

"It won't... do any good." Kitaoka said weakly.

"Why not?" Chandler asked.

"I'll die before... I get there." Kitaoka said weakly. Then he smiled. "And even if I did make it,... I would die from my illness."

"From your illness?" Chandler asked. "What illness?"

"I have... this terminal illness that will kill me... sooner or later." Kitaoka said. "I entered this rider war... to rid me of this illness."

After a moment, Chandler said "I see."

"You... are free... to tell Lola this." Kitaoka said. "And in case she feels bad..., tell her that... She did what... the riders in this war... should do."

"I will." There were tears flowing from Chandler's face. "Thanks for offering to help me sue those kids." Chandler said sadly. "I am grateful to have had you as my lawyer."

Kitaoka smiled. "I'm just... doing my... job." He said before slowly closing his eyes.

As his eyes closed, Kitaoka began remembering his butler, Goro. " _Goro, If only I would have brought you with me, on this trip."_ He thought. " _Don't worry about me. You go on and live happily."_

A moment later, Shuichi Kitaoka, Kamen Rider Zolda, died.

Meanwhile, Lincoln Loud as Kamen Rider Raia, Ronnie Anne Santiago as Kamen Rider Gai, Takeshi Asakura as Kamen Rider Ouja, and Miho Kirishima as Kamen Rider Femme fought the hydragoon monsters. The monsters kept resisting against the riders.

"These monsters are hard to beat." Ronnie Anne said to Lincoln.

"Let's use a final vent on these posers." Lincoln said.

Ronnie Anne nodded.

Kamen Riders Raia and Gai drew their final vent cards and inserted them into their visors.

"FINAL VENT!"

Kamen Riders Ouja and Femme each drew their final vent cards and put them in their visors.

"FINAL VENT!"

Kamen Rider Raia jumped onto Evildiver and performed his final attack called "Hide Venom", where he rides onto Evildiver's back and rams into some of the monsters and destroys them.

Kamen Rider Gai executed Heavy Pressure at the monsters where she rides on Metalgelas's head with her metal horn extended in front of her and pierces the monsters.

Kamen Rider Ouja performed the Veno Crash at the monsters where Venosnaker launches Ouja and Ouja does a bicycle kick at the monsters, destroying them.

Kamen Rider Femme performed the Misty Slash, where Blancwing blows the monsters with a gust of wind, sending them towards Femme, then she destroys them with her Wing Slasher.

And with that, all the monsters are destroyed. Outside the mirror world, Lori and Bobby cheered for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"You go, Ronnie Anne!" Bobby cheered.

"You literally ROCK, Lincoln!" Lori cheered.

The others smiled warmly.

Inside the mirror world...

"Geez. I wonder what all those monsters were about?" Lincoln asked.

"Who cares?" Ronnie Anne asked. She gestured to Ouja. "I say we do what we planned on doing and fight this guy."

After a moment of thinking, the new Kamen Rider Raia nodded.

Kamen Rider Ouja chuckled after hearing this. "Looks like this will be fun." he said.

He looked at Ronnie Anne. "Come at me."

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln stood their ground, ready to fight Kamen Rider Ouja while Femme was secretly planning on fighting the new riders, when suddenly...

"I won't allow you to fight him." Kamen Rider Odin's voice was heard.


	15. The Rules Change!

Chapter 13: The Rules Change!

"I won't allow you to fight him." Kamen Rider Odin's voice was heard.

Lincoln Loud as Kamen Rider Raia, Ronnie Anne as Kamen Rider Gai, Takeshi Asakura as Kamen Rider Ouja, and Miho Kirishima as Kamen Rider Femme looked around to find out where the voice was coming from. Suddenly a golden light flashed above the riders and within the light was Kamen Rider Odin.

(Theme music: War of the Mammoth)

Odin levitated down to the ground with his arms folded across his chest. The golden light disappeared. The riders looked at Odin as he walked towards Gai and Raia.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I am the thirteenth Kamen Rider." Odin answered. "And what I am under this suit is for you to find out."

"And what do you mean you won't allow us to fight Ouja?" Lincoln asked angrily. "He threatened us and fought us for our decks."

"Not to mention he killed my sister." Miho cut in.

"He is your new team member." Odin said after a moment.

"Hmm?" Ouja hummed.

"What!?" Femme, Raia, and Gai exclaimed.

Outside the mirror world, everyone gasped at what Ouja had said.

(Song: Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final! OST 44!)

Meanwhile, Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight in their survive forms fought Lucy Loud/Kamen Rider Ryuga and Lisa Loud/Alternative Zero in their survive forms. Ryuki drew a "Shoot Vent" card from his now red advent deck and placed it in his Drag Visor-Zwei.

"SHOOT VENT!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy said as she drew a "Strange Vent" card from her advent deck and placed it in her visor.

" **STRANGE VENT**!"

the card flashed a bright light and transformed into a "Nasty Vent" card.

" **NASTY VENT!** "

Dragblacker, now changed into Black Dragranzer, a monster similar to Ryuki Survive's Dragranzer, roared really loud, causing Kamen Rider Ryuki to recoil in pain before he could shoot his laser gun version of the Drag Visor-Zwei at Kamen Rider Ryuga, and before his advent monster, the original Dragranzer, could spew fireballs at Ryuga.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Knight inserted his 'Blast Vent' card into his Dark Visor-Zwei.

"BLAST VENT!"

Kamen Rider Knight Survive's advent monster, Darkraider's wings turned into turbines that blasted gusts of wind that blew Alternative Zero away, before she drew a card of her own and swiped it into her new visor.

" _WHEEL VENT!_ "

Lisa's advent monster, Psycorogue, ran in Lisa's direction and transformed into a motorcycle known as Psycoroader. Lisa landed on the motorcycle, drifted around in front of Kamen Rider Knight, who drew a 'Final Vent' card. Lisa drew _her_ 'Final Vent' card as well.

Luna Loud, the new Kamen Rider Tiger, watched as the final blow was about to be delivered from the two riders to each other. the spirit of Satoru Tojo appeared next to her.

"What are you waiting for?" Tojo asked Luna. "Eliminate Alternative Zero."

The new Kamen Rider Tiger looked at Tojo's spirit. "What!?" She replied.

"If you destroy Lisa, Yui Kanzaki will be safe." Tojo said.

Luna gasped at this. "Are you kidding me?" She asked in shock. "A total stranger's life over my sister's? I can't do that."

Tojo sighed. He wanted to save Yui, but he knew that a true hero meant protecting the ones he loved, instead of sacrificing them when he was alive. And in Luna's case, that meant refusing to eliminate her sister.

Lucy/Kamen Rider Ryuga Survive drew a 'Final Vent' card while fighting Ryuki.

"This is the end for you, Shinji." Lucy said with a darkness in her voice.

"You _know_ me?" Ryuki asked in astonishment.

Ryuga nodded.

Ryuki had to do something quick. He drew a 'Final Vent' card, but he remembered his fight with Knight. He was about to strike him down, but...

he just couldn't do it. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees that one time. He forced himself back to the present and faced Ryuga.

"I don't want to finish you. You may be a rider, but you are just a kid." Ryuki said.

Luan Loud, the new Kamen Rider Imperer listened to what Ryuki said and nodded. Lucy may have collaborated with Lisa and Kagawa, but Lucy was a kid with so much to live for. And besides that, she was family and family comes first. She learned that after she and the others locked Lincoln out of the house and forced him to wear that squirrel suit afterwards.

"I may be a kid, but I outmatch you." Lucy said angrily.

"Very well, then." Shinji sighed.

The four riders were about to place their cards in their visors. Meanwhile, the female Kamen Riders Tiger and Imperer had the same thought.

" _I have to stop this. Maybe if I get in between them, they won't attack, since I'm her sister."_ Tiger and Imperer thought seperately at the same time.

Meanwhile, outside the mirror world, Yui Kanzaki was on the verge of tears, watxhing as the four riders were about to kill each other.

" _Stop it, please._ " Yui thought sadly. " _If only big brother would make the riders cease this._ "

Then, Yui heard mirror noise and her brother's voice was heard, too.

"I'll stop this fighting, Yui." Shiro said as he stood behind Yui.

Yui gasped at this. "Really, big brother?"

"However... I will only do so to remind the riders that the rules of the war have changed."

"Changed?" Yui asked.

With Tojo and the spirit of Matsuru Sano watching their apprentices, Luna ran in between Lisa (Alternative Zero) and Kamen Rider Knight and Luan ran in between Lucy (Kamen Rider Ryuga) and Kamen Rider Ryuki.

"Don't do this! You're better than that!" Luan and Luna said at the same time to Lucy and Lisa.

"Out of the way, before I finish you, too." Lucy and Lisa said at the same time.

"What the-!" Knight uttered.

"Stop it, Imperer!" Ryuki pleaded.

Suddenly, mirror noise was heard by the riders. They looked around and they saw that Shiro Kanzaki was standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"Kanzaki!" Shinji uttered.

"This battle will continue after I have fully explained the changes of this war." Shiro Kanzaki explained.

"Changes?" Ren asked, bewildered.

Shiro nodded. "From now on, there will be three winners instead of just one at the end of the rider war."

"WHAT!?" All the riders exclaimed.

"EH!?" Satoru Tojo and Mitsuru Sano's spirits exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Lola Loud was crying in her room over what she had done. In all her life, she had never killed anyone, before.


	16. The Meeting of the Riders!

Chapter 14: The Meeting of the Riders!

Lola Loud stopped crying in her room out of guilt when she heard mirror noise. She looked around to hear where the noise was being heard from. Then, she recognized where the noise was coming from. She grabbed her hand mirror and looked into it to see the spirit of Itsuro Takamizawa, smiling and clapping his hands.

"What are _you_ so happy about?" Lola asked.

"What am I happy about?" Itsuro replied happily. "I'm happy, because you accomplished your objective as a rider."

Lola was confused. " _What_ objective?"

"Eliminating your first enemy rider." Itsuro answered simply.

Lola was stunned when she heard this. "You mean me killing the lawyer was a _mission_?

Itsuro nodded happily. "These days, it is what kamen riders do: eliminate other riders."

Lola gasped. "That's crazy."

"Kitaoka is not the only rider you must eliminate." Itsuro said.

Lola was shaking. "You mean... I have to kill _other_ riders?"

"Until three riders are left standing." Itsuro said.

"Until three-" Lola stuttered at first, but then realized something. "Wait a minute. You said there can only be _one_ kamen rider."

"Shiro Kanzaki, the man in charge of this battle between riders, has told me that he changed the rules." Itsuro said. "Now, _three_ riders can win."

Lola glared at him. "Yeah, well, either way, you tricked me into _killing_ someone. That's low even for me."

"Standards don't matter in this war." Itsuro pointed out.

"They do to me." Lola snapped, grabbing her advent deck and placing it and her hand mirror onto her bed. She hopped off her bed and walked towards the door. Suddenly, Itsuro appeared on the big mirror standing in Lola's room.

"Where are you going?" Itsuro asked Lola.

"I don't want to be a rider anymore." Lola cried angrily. "Not if it means killing people."

Itsuro looked unamused.

"You _must_ be a rider." Itsuro said. "That's the law of this battle."

Lola turned around and faced Itsuro.

"And what will happen if I refuse?" Lola asked angrily.

Suddenly, Biogreeza hopped out of Lola's hand mirror and charged at her, while she screamed.

Luckily, Lana, Leni, Lynn Jr, and Lily opened the door to find Lola in the clutches of Biogreeza before the monster could eat her.

"WHOA!" Lynn exclaimed while Leni screamed.

"Ayeyaiyai." Lana said

"WOWA!" Lily cried fearfully.

Itsuro laughed. "Don't worry. She won't be eaten as long as she continues fighting as a Kamen Rider." he said.

The four sisters looked at Itsuro in surprise.

"How come only your reflection is seen?" Leni asked.

Itsuro chuckled. "I'm a mirror ghost."

Leni shrieked and hid behind Lynn.

"And what do you mean she won't be eaten as long as she continues fighting as a Kamen Rider?" Lynn asked, confused.

"Let me tell you a little story about the war between the Kamen Riders." Itsuro said simply.

Lynn, Leni, Lily, and Lana were all ears while Biogreeza let go of Lola and returned to the mirror world.

Meanwhile, Shinji, Ren, Luan, Luna, Lisa, and Lucy have just gotten out of the mirror world with Lucy, Luna, Lisa, and Luan back to their normal sizes, and are discussing what Shiro Kanzaki said to them in the yard of the Loud House.

"Three winners!?" Luna exclaimed.

"Kanzaki can't just change the rules like that!" Shinji said, frustrated.

"This looks like **three** times the fun." Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"This is no time to be joking around." Ren said firmly to Luan.

"Well, luckily for you guys, that means less riders will perish." Lisa said, smiling.

Shinji walked towards Lisa and glared at her. "You still were planning on targeting Yui under Kagawa's orders." He snapped.

"In order to save the people of Royal Woods." Lisa shot back.

"No matter what Kagawa says, sacrificing one to save many is not courage." Shinji barked.

"I don't care if it's courage or not." Lisa argued.

"Alright, Lisa. That's enough." Lucy said. "This isn't the time to quarrel."

Lisa sighed after a moment passed. "You're right, I guess." Lisa said.

"Dudette, don't think that _you_ are off the hook as well." Luna said firmly to Lucy. "You were the one who reminded Lisa about her goal."

"Sigh. I know." Lucy said.

Yui, listening to the conversation from a block away, had some time to think.

" _Why does everyone care about me?"_ Yui asked herself with tears in her eyes. _"I feel like it's my fault that this battle has started._ "

One Hour Later...

At the abandoned Royal Woods Church where 5 of the 13 Kamen Riders, Luna, Shinji, Ren, Luan, and Lucy, were at, they looked at Shiro Kanzaki.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shinji asked angrily. "You go ahead and recruit _children_ into this battle, then you kidnap their parents-"

"Which was not cool." Luna snapped at Shiro.

"-And then you suddenly change the rules!?" Shinji finished.

"I will explain everything once the rest of the riders get here." Shiro said.

Suddenly, the church doors opened to reveal Lola Loud and Chandler, who were glaring at each other as they walked in. Shinji was stunned to see them holding up the advent decks of Kamen Riders Scissors and Verde.

"This just keeps getting worse." Shinji said worryingly.

Lola and Chandler walked towards where the other riders were sitting, then Lola faced Kanzaki.

"Are you Shiro Kanzaki?" Lola asked.

Kanzaki nodded.

"And are you the one who sent Itsuro Takamizawa to give me that advent deck?" Lola asked.

"Of course." Shiro said.

"Then I'm telling Mom and Dad by the time they get here." Lola threatened.

"Your parents already know." Shiro said. "And they are already here."

Lola was stunned at this. "Where are they?"

Shiro pointed to the right to the entrance to the sunday school room. Lola looked there for a moment and slowly walked to the door. She opened it, entered the room, and closed the door behind her.

Shinji and the others watched in anticipation at the entrance to the room.

Shinji and the others turned around to see the entrance to the church open up. And they saw at the entrance...

"Bro!?" Luna exclaimed.

"Lincoln!?" Lucy and Luan exclaimed.

"Yep. That's me." Lincoln said in a deadpan voice.

"And his so-called "girlfriend"." Ronnie Anne said.

Three of the Loud sisters were shocked when they saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne holding up the advent decks of Kamen Riders Raia and Gai as they walked towards the sisters.

" _You_ are a rider, too?" Lucy asked. "But you were so far away."

"I don't think that changes anything." Lincoln sighed.

"Wait a minute." Ronnie Anne said abruptly. "How do you know about the Kamen Riders?"

"Well..." Luan said as she and the 2 other Loud sisters showed Lincoln and Ronnie Anne their advent decks. Shinji and Ren showed the two their advent decks as well.

"My sisters and two strangers are Kamen Riders!?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Yeah. But it's not a good thing." Lucy said.


End file.
